


[Podfic] Let Me Occupy Your Mind (As You Do Mine)

by RsCreighton



Series: [Podfic] Let Me Occupy Your Mind [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BDSM, Biting, Blindfolds, Crying, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kink Negotiation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Incidental Kink, Pegging, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Sex Club, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not the kind of building that has a bouncer. There isn’t a line out the front, there isn’t music pounding out into the street. There are just blacked out windows and the word Kattegat in silver block letters on the side of the building, and a short man with dark hair and a suspicious squint standing at the door checking the ID of anyone who enters. It could just be a business building, in the wrong district of the city. It could be, but it isn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Let Me Occupy Your Mind (As You Do Mine)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let Me Occupy Your Mind (As You Do Mine)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/849921) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> [Directly from Lady_Ragnells fic] Warnings: See tags, first of all! Additional kinks: there are brief moments of face slapping and spanking. Other things: while everything is as negotiated and safe sane and consensual as I could manage it, Athelstan does do some self-kink-shaming, especially in the beginning. Also, this involves lots of oral sex without condoms (in an environment where everyone has to sign a statement/provide proof that they are not carrying VDs, but still. Condoms are sexy, kids!).
> 
> Thank you to Lady_Ragnell for having BP for all the things!! You are wonderful.
> 
> Big THANK YOU to Samyazaz for listening through this for me, and introducing me to the fandom in general. YOU ARE AMAZING LOVE

Let Me Occupy Your Mind (As You Do Mine)

By: Lady_Ragnell

 

1:44:45

(Right Click & "Save Link As" Please!! :D)

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/%5bVikings%5d%20Let%20Me%20Occupy%20Your%20Mind%20\(As%20You%20Do%20Mine\).mp3) | [M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/%5bVikings%5d%20Let%20Me%20Occupy%20Your%20Mind%20\(As%20You%20Do%20Mine.m4b)

 

Streaming:

 

Download M4B of [Let Me Occupy Your Mind (As You Do Mine) & So There You Are My Love](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/Let%20Me%20Occupy%20Your%20Mind%20&%20Sequel.m4b)


End file.
